


賞 味 後 感 。

by Uccello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 某处的故事。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi





	賞 味 後 感 。

**Author's Note:**

> 视角莫名其妙，所有“他”全部代指紫原敦。  
> 想给紫赤写点什么，但是暂时没有想到有什么深刻的故事好讲。只是没有意义的日常千字短打。仆赤。

他跪坐在地上，一副着实百无聊赖的样子，却老实地一言不发，圆球形状的糖果小心翼翼地在嘴里转来转去，偶尔磕碰到牙齿，就干脆不再动了，把柔软面颊抵出一小块圆圆凸起。等糖完全化掉就结束好了。他想着的时候，被糖抵着的地方已经只剩下一些干燥的甜味，和被它融化不均造成的薄片划开舌尖后传过来的那点疼痛感。即使忽略掉了腿的长度，也仍旧显得个子很大。于是他垂下头去、把脊柱向前弯，颊侧贴着有些凉的布料。收敛地停顿五秒，再去得寸进尺地蹭着。

书页翻过去，纸张窸窣声停下时那只手就顺势抚上他发丝。稍长的浅色发丝像水一样从指缝里落下去，留几缕勾着被篮球磨出来的茧。赤司征十郎的动作一顿，随后原先夹在指间的纸片又回到书页，他将那本有着藤色硬质封面的书合上，中间却卡入一只手指，压着那纸片将它抽出来。是出现在赤司手中绝无违和异样的某种高档和纸，边缘整齐的端正方块柔软又坚韧地被重力拖拽得弯下去。其上字迹却绝不是什么与之相衬的书法之类，似乎只是随处可见的水笔印记，笔迹拖着轻轻长长的尾，随性却又透出些奇异的和谐来。

す、き。他像那字迹一样拖着音节长长的尾，照着它念完时语调扬上去，发音也带得唇角要向上勾起，像笑。其实他一副稀松平常的样子，没有特意去笑，仍旧百无聊赖地在寻乐，内容倒真心诚意。本来也是他写的纸条。あいしてる。他惯于这样写，要问起来偶尔愿意回答：因为「愛」这个汉字笔画太多。但仍旧乐此不疲地一张一张纸条地写，偶尔想多活动指节，字迹就勉为其难地变成「あなたわ私わ好きです」，要是再懒些，就潦草地涂两笔「すき」。

他把那张书签卡回纸页间，于是书像理应的那样被冷落在旁。他半眯眼睛罕见地仰视着看人，而赤司也低下眼去看他。眼里是像神祗垂怜，眼里不像是信徒朝拜。赤司就那样不言语地直直望着他的眼睛，那双因映着爱人而都变得将近薄红色的、毫无半分畏惧之类神色的、同样只是十分纯粹地在回望的眼睛，怀着半深半浅的爱意。赤司还算认可地略略扬了唇角，竟然露出一副堪称温柔的纵容神态，饶有兴致地去等着下文。

——あか。

实在懒倦的声音，像是为了突出这一点般，他甚至略去惯有的那种亲昵后缀。他任何一处都对赤司突如其来的面色松动不予置评，往好处说是镇定自若的做派与平时别无二致，只是看着他，视线仍旧平稳又专注，并不转去特意聚焦于那灿金色的异象，也不带上一星半点的探究和犹豫。于是赤司终于正式地被取悦了，反而收起那副温柔的模样冷却下来，却像火。

是特别许可到手的意思。自始至终都仿佛在精疲力尽的大个子突然直起身来，仗着身高优势去骤然将距离拉近。赤司屈尊纡贵地为他低下头去、被揽住脖颈，然后那溢着水果味的唇贴上来。要问及借口，他大致要说，是懒得形容这已经是吃到最后一颗的光辉甜味。

而糖还在他嘴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 他努力回想着它的日期和场合，可能是某次去赤司宅时留下的。为数不多的几次造访，倒是谈不上愉快与否。财阀家庭的气氛一向显得讳莫如深，即使他并未与那位父亲谋面一二。他坐在餐桌的另一边，平日分明总被诟病握筷姿势的少年餐桌礼仪突然变得无懈可击，连进食欲望都好好地克制下来，装模作样到获得之后几次的准入许可。至于远离目光后他如何在地毯或床上打滚撒娇，讨来加餐零食和亲吻，不该被计入在内。最后他从书桌找到书法纸的边角料，在枕头下藏了一张，露了边角，在桌上又放了一张。那这张应该是后者，因为它是歪歪扭扭的方形。
> 
> *是原本应该在里面但是又删掉的、觉得这个梗有点喜欢但是不会打算扩写的段落。


End file.
